


The making of a Avenger

by AgentTrilloku



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-03-12 04:01:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3342881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentTrilloku/pseuds/AgentTrilloku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skye scared of her new powers runs from the playground. Coulson desperate to find her reaches out to some people he never thought he would face again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Runaway

**Author's Note:**

> Still sadly I have no ownership of Agents of Shield or the Avengers

Nobody was expecting her to run away. She had recently become emotionally and to a small extent physically removed from the team but that was to be expected. The traumatic events in the alien city had taken a toll on everyone. Coulson knew she blamed herself for Trips death even if no one else did, and he knew what that kind of guilt could do to a person. So he made sure that she had some space, told Simmons to give her some time before trying to force girl time on her. Now he thinks that giving her space was the last thing she needed. Her room in the playground was cleaned out, almost as if there was never anyone there. His hand formed a tight fist that he slammed into the door frame. "Damn it Skye."

Why didn't she come to him, she always said that they were in the dark together and now she has abandoned him. No that's not right, he knows its not. Skye wouldn't abandon the team, she wouldn't abandon him. He knew that somehow she had gotten the idea that she was dangerous, a danger to her new family. He remembers the conversation they had, her telling him that her father (even in his mind the name is said with anger) had told her that she would end up alone. A self fulfilling prophecy if there ever was one. He feels a hand on his shoulder and for a brief moment mentally chides himself for letting someone sneak up on him even in the relative safety of the playground. "We will find her." Mays voice is soft just barely a whisper. Coulson nods he knows May is concerned, her and Skye had gotten so much closer since Ward turned on them. "She couldn't have gotten to far, Simmons said she saw her last night around 8pm." Coulson did a quick calculation "Skye has been gone for 13 hours, she might still be near by. Lets go."

"Son of a bitch!" Coulson growls upon reaching the garage they discover that one of the SUV s is missing. Simmons jumps not use to hearing Coulson swear. "Ill check the gps maybe she forgot to disable it before she left." Simmons blurts out only to stop in her tracks as Coulson spins around to glare at her. "Good idea Simmons let us know what you find." May steps in front of Coulson "Its not her fault Coulson, don't take your frustration out on the team. We want to find Skye as much as you do."

Growling he runs his hand though his hair. "I know, but this is Skye. May you know as well as I do that in 13 hours she probably has a new identity. Hell she probably had one before she even left the playground."

Simmons creeps back a worried look on her face looking anywhere but at Coulson's face. Quietly she says "She disabled the gps." Coulson sighs "Im sorry Jemma, Im not mad at you. Im just..."

"It's ok sir, I know. We all want Skye back." "Well standing the garage moping isn't going to do a damn thing to get little miss shakes alot back...Ow jeez Bobbi what was that for." Hunter whines rubbing the back of his head. "Because your an insensitive jack ass, that's why."

Coulson rolls his eyes but nods his head "Your right Hunter, the only way we are gonna find Skye is by looking. Fitz can you get us the traffic camera footage from the local towns maybe we can find out which way she went." Fitz nods and scurries off to the lab. "In the mean time May and I will head out in the Quinjet. See if we can't spot her from the air."

................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

13 hours prior

 

Skye looked around her room, she had everything she owned stuffed into her backpack. Sighing she made her bed, she refused to leave any sort of mess for the others to clean up. Grabbing her plate and soda off the night stand she headed towards the kitchen, barely stopping the wince when she notices that Jemma is looking in the fridge. Placing a fake smile on her face she walks to sink and starts washing her plate. "Oh, Skye! I was just about to come find you. We are getting ready to start game night." Simmons exclaims while bouncing on her feet "I even got Coulson and Koeing to agree to play!"

Skye smiles. She is really going to miss Jemma she was like the sister she always dreamed of having when she was at the orphanage. "I'm sorry Jemma. I'm really tired, I think I'm gonna turn in early. Make sure you take some video of the games so I can see later ok." Jemma's smile fade a bit "Oh well if your sure, Skye....never mind you get some rest and ill see you in the morning at training. Night" She turns and leaves the kitchen. She doesn't hear Skyes quiet voice "Goodbye."

Heading back to her room Skye sighs, She has never had much luck but it seems that something agrees with her that leaving the playground before she kills again is the best option. Coulson never agrees to game night anymore and as such Koeing would refuse to play too. Originally she had planned on making a run for it on foot, but with as much noise as the xbox makes on game night she might be able to take one of the cars. Opening her laptop she accesses the camera system for the playground and places a 10 min loop along the path she plans on taking. The garage she loops for 20 minutes to make sure she has enough time to find the keys. Closing her laptop she Grabs her backpack, glancing one last time to make sure she hasn't forgotten anything. She quickly heads down the hallway, once in the garage she is happy to find that someone for once put the keys back on the wall. Heading for the SUV she stops in front of Lola. She had briefly considered taking the newly restored car but decided that she couldn't be that selfish. Coulson loved Lola and as much as she wanted to take a part of Coulson with her she couldn't bring herself to take Lola, instead she makes a last minute decision. If she can't have something to take with her maybe she could leave a part of her here. Taking her hula girl out of her bag she carefully places her on Lola's dashboard. She smiles as she sees just how out of place her little hula girl looks, just like her she doesn't fit in with Coulson's class. She hopes that finding the little piece of her she is leaving behind will make him smile, but at least if he throws her away she will never know. She climbs into the SUV, reaching down she disables the gps and opens the garage door. Its easy, she thinks, as she drives down the road, to leave. It will be much easier on the team not to have to worry about setting off her powers, or being crushed at night when she accidentally brings down the building during a nightmare. They have never said anything but she knows it was just a matter of time. She has never had much luck with permanent residences, seems only fitting that the one time she finally feels like she belongs is ruined by her. Its not shield this time trying to protect a little girl by moving her around making her feel unwanted. No this time she will remove herself. A tear escapes as passes though a small town about 2 hours from the play ground. Shes making good time if she keeps this up she should be long gone before any one notices.

...............................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

 

Coulson snarls to himself as he paces in the garage. Fitz had been able to find traffic cameras in a town about 2 hours north of the playground that had picked up the SUV, but then its like she just dropped off the face of the planet. It had been 3 days since and they couldn't find any trace of her. She didn't show up in any of the surrounding towns. They had found the car in the middle of a field a day ago when the gps suddenly came on, Skye had apparently switched cars and made sure they would find the SUV in a field big enough for the Bus to land in. One girl should not be this hard to find especially one that can create earth quakes.... wait that's it! Coulson sprints into the lab. "EARTHQUAKES!" he shouts Fitzsimmons just stare at him "um ok. what about earthquakes?" "Skye creates earthquakes." Fitz nods his head "ok..." "No wait thats brilliant sir!" Jemma jumps up and runs to the holotable "Why didn't I think of this! If we search for unusually seismic activity then we may be able to find out where she went!"

"Ill start with the town she passed though and then widen the search from there." Coulson nods and heads for his office as much as he wants to stay and watch Simmons work he know he would just be in the way. He's surprised to see May waiting for him. "Coulson, I don't want to be the one to say this but we can't keep spending all our man power on finding Skye. We are suppose to be rebuilding Shield, we don't have enough man power to look for Skye and take out Hydra bases."

"I know and I've been trying to come up with a solution, I can't....I mean we can't just give up on Skye." Mays face turns soft for just a moment. "I know, I miss her too but if she doesn't want to be found we are not going to be able to find her. She was good at hiding before we trained her as a Shield agent."

"Your right May. There are only a few people I would trust to find Skye with out them wanting to sandbox her the second they find her. The problem is they all think I'm dead."


	2. A day late and a Skye short

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit longer, I apologize that there is no spacing towards to end. I have it in there but when I post the chapter it vanishes even though I have spaces in there when I hit edit. Still I hope you enjoy this chapter

Skye loved her new van, well new to her anyway. She was able to buy it with what little cash she had kept at the playground. (May had told her to always have an emergency fund in-case they had to run and all got separated.) It was a little smaller then the one that Shield had taken from her but it worked for her needs at the moment and that was to get as far away as possible while remaining unseen. So far so good, though she does consider that they may just not want to look for her and are considering themselves lucky to be rid of a monster. She feels so guilty after that thought though she quickly banishes it and decides to look for a bar, some where backwater that she can get a strong drink with out having to worry about being found for a few hours. She found out that alcohol helps her control her powers, Simmons had mentioned that it may have something to due with alcohol blocking... something...she always stopped listening when she would start going into long medical rambles. She got the jist of it though lots of alcohol equals dumbed down brain waves. Its getting dark when she drives into a one horse town (and that's not a metaphor there really was one horse tied up out side a store). On the edge of this little town was a run down old building that looked like it had seen better days. The only thing that looked from this century was a neon bar sign in the window. Perfect she thought, there were only about 3 cars outside it (no horses) so seemed like the best place to stop, possibly get wasted and sleep in the van (she learned to that she didn't shake every thing if she was sleeping off alcohol too). Walking inside she felt like a villain in a old western saloon, she glanced around and noted the 3 escape routes she could take if need be. There were 4 patrons in the bar 2 were playing pool and 2 more where sitting at the bar. Walking up to the bar she orders a shot of Kentucky bourbon. It burns as she takes the shot, laying some cash on the table she asks if she can just keep the rest of the bottle. Shrugging the bartender takes the money and hands her the 1/2 full bottle. She moves to a back table and faces the door, she may plan on getting shit faced but she wasn't gonna sit with her back exposed.

About 30 minutes later a couple walks into the bar, Skye is only about 1/3 through whats in the bottle and notices right away that they are not normal patrons. The woman, a petite red head, casts a glance around the bar, Skye knows shes doing exactly what she did when she walked in, noting every possible escape route. The man was tallish, with brown hair and was wearing a pair of sun glasses, Skye knew instantly that these people were agents of some kind. Who they were with though, she wasn't sure but it couldn't be a coincidence that they were in the same small town as she was. Did another agency find out about her powers? Were they Hydra? Has Coulson reached out for help in finding her? She tried to blend in with her surroundings and not make it obvious that she was watching their every move. As they approached the bar, the woman says something to make the guy look at her. She nods her head, just enough that if you weren't looking for it you wouldn't see it, in Skye's direction. "Fuck" Skye mumbles under her breath.

She can't run that would cause to much of a scene and maybe she miss read the gesture, she is being paranoid at the moment, even if it is with good reason. The couple continues to the bar and order some drinks. Skye reaches to her side and fingers the holster for her Icer, she doesn't have much ammo but she will use it if she has to. Fear causes her stomach to clinch, as the couple heads directly towards her table, she pulls out her Icer and places it on her lap. The man pulls out the chair across from her and plops into the seat, making Skye jump just a little. The woman stares at her "Mind if we sit with you?"

"There are plenty of other places to sit." Skye says proud that she was able to talk with little to no fear (or earthquakes) happening.

"Other tables don't have a agent, doing a very poor job of hiding shes a agent at them though." The man says smirking "Ow Nat what was that for!?!" he exclaims as the woman slaps him in the back of the head before sitting down.

"For being your usually assy self." she smirks before looking back at Skye "So who do you work for?"

"Who says I work for any one, and besides, I'm not an agent." Her fingers tighten around her Icer and she flips the safety off. The guy looks at her over the top of his sun glasses while taking a sip of his beer. "Well, it could be the fact that you stiffened and stared at us the second we walked in or it could be the gun your holding on your lap."

No sooner was he done talking that the red head had snatched the Icer from her and was calmly emptying it of all its bullets. Skye stiffens more, what little buzz she had is gone and she fights to hold in her powers. "I don't know who your with but I'm not going with you. You want to take me, you will have to kill me." She sounds much braver then she is feeling, but she notices that the Bourbon in her glass ripples a little.

"Now wait just a minute there," The guy leans forward and takes off his sunglasses. "Who said anything about taking you anywhere?" Skye is to busy focusing on getting the Bourbon to stops its small ripples to answer him

The woman leans forward, "Your with Shield." Skyes whips her head up and looks at her "Not anymore." her voice is barely a whisper.

"Relax, I'm Barton and this is Romanoff. We are ex Shield as well. Let me guess you were a level one agent?" He sips his beer and looks at her, She nods "I think I was the last person to get a badge before all hell broke loose. How did you know?"

Romanoff smirks "A lone girl in a back water town drinking, has to be on the run from something. Beside you thought we were here to get you, that means you are a fugitive and the only agency that is running from the law is Shield."

"Oh." Skye really doesn't know what else to say

There is an awkward silence, well awkward for Skye anyway. Barton and Romanoff seem perfectly at ease drinking their beers and watching her, closely. She closes her eyes and tries to beat down her powers, she can feel a little bit of sweat form on her forehead from the effort. She makes a decision, if they are not gonna leave and they were not planning on taking her anywhere she was gonna continue to get drunk. At least this way if they do decide to take her she won't accidentally kill everyone in the bar by bringing down the building. Nodding her head to her self she throws back her glass and grimaces, the burn is back. As she pours another glass, Romanoff raises an eyebrow. "Are you going to drink that whole bottle?" Skye shrugs and downs her new shot, it burns a little less this time.

Barton looks ready to say something when sudden Romanoff pulls out her phone, glancing at Barton she simply says "Assemble." Tossing back the rest of their beers both of them stand, nodding at Skye Romanoff heads for the door. Barton stares at Skye and tosses a small stack of bill on the table, Skye starts to protest but he shakes his head. "You never told us your name." Skye shakes her head, thinking quick "Your right I didn't....Its Daisy." He nods and heads after Romanoff. Skye slowly reaches for the money, there was at least 200 dollars there. Blinking she pours another shot, maybe her luck is changing after all.

................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

 

Maria Hill sighed as she stepped into the elevator at Stark Tower or the Avengers Tower as it was known now. She was not looking forward to the conversation she was about to have with Stark and Pepper. She wanted to ask Jarvis to stop the elevator for a few so she could collect her thoughts but that would just make Stark more suspicious then he already was. Damn it Coulson you owe me she thought as the doors opened into the main living floor for the Avengers. "So what your saying is that Shield is still up and running." Stark was having a hard time believing what Hill was telling him. Hill nods her head but refrains from answering him out loud knowing it was a rhetorical question. "But old one eye is dead.... well he is suppose to be dead, that man is like a mangy old alley cat. No matter what happens he just won't die." "It's not Fury," Maria winces a little as both Stark and Pepper (who had just be watching so far) turned to look at her. "There is a new director and he wants your help." "Who is he?" Pepper asks, Maria shakes her head "I can't tell you anything; I'm only suppose to find out if you are willing to meet with him." Stark's face turns a little dark, "Just who do you work for now Hill, it certainly isn't Shield and if it is you can consider your employment here to be gone, I'm done playing by their screwed up rules." "I work for you Stark, but this new director." She sighs "He's an old friend and I owe him this much at least. Look if you don't want to meet him, I will tell him your not interested." She starts to head back to the elevator "Wait, Let me gather the rest of the team. We will decide then if we want to meet this new director. Tell your friend to give us 24 hours." She nods and continues to the elevator. She heads out of the building to a pay phone and calls May, she knew if she stayed in the tower Stark would just hack her phone. Tony flopped on to the couch next to Pepper and sent out a text to team. "What did you tell them?" Pepper asks it seemed like a very short text. Sliding down so his head was in her lap and putting his feet on the back of the couch Tony smiles "Nothing all I put was Assemble." He laughs before turning serious. "This isn't something I can tell them and not be face to face, You remember what Cap said. Fury told him Shield was gone for good. Now we find out that its just been hiding in the shadows. I don't know if we want to do this again. Not after all the lies." Captain American was the first to arrive at the tower. "Good Afternoon Mrs. Potts." Pepper smiles "How many times do I have to tell you Steve call me Pepper." He smiles back and nods "Alright, Pepper, Do you know why Tony sent out a Assemble text?" "That's what we would like to know." Clint and Natasha walk off the elevator "It will be easier to explain once every one is here." Tony says coming in off the balcony "Banner should be here in an hour, and Thor is on Asgard according to Jane... so who is thirsty?" he asks shaking his glass while going to the bar. Banner just manages to sit on the couch before the questions start flying at Tony. Holding his hands up Tony frowns, "OK, I don't have a whole lot of information, but it turns out that Shield is still being the big brother secret agency it has always been." Steve frowns "No Fury told me Shield was done." "yeah well shocker here, Fury lied. Apparently there is a new director and he wants our help with something. Of course being Shield, we won't know a damn thing unless we agree to meet with him. So the million dollar question is do we do it?" Tony looks around the room. Steve frowns and speaks though clenched teeth "If there is a new director, it would be best for us to meet them face to face." Client and Natasha both nod in agreement with Steve. Banner sighs and rolls his head back on to the couch "We should probably have him come here, at least we can be sure we are not walking in to a ambush." "Jarvis, Please contact Hill and tell her we agree to meet but it has to be here at the Tower. Oh and tell her that if I find out she has any more secrets shes hiding from me about Shield, I will make sure she never gets hired in the United States again." "Yes sir." Jarvis replies "Well." Pepper looks around the room "Since we are all here how about a movie night?"

 

.............................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

 

"Alright we will be there tomorrow." Hanging up the phone, Coulson ran a hand through his hair. It was official he was meeting with the Avengers tomorrow. He honestly never thought he would contact any of them, he had thought about it but Fury had forbidden it and then when Shield fell he was to busy trying to protect his team from Ward and Grant to even consider calling them. Maybe he should have contacted them sooner, they would have been helpful in the alien city. That could have all been prevented if the Avengers were there, Skye would still be comfortable with the team... with him. He knew that his feelings for Skye were not appropriate, she was half his age and well, he can't really use protocol anymore can he. Being the Director means he could do away with anything that didn't suit him. He would never be so selfish as to do it just for him self, but he saw the way Simmons and Fitz would smile at each other (Fitz was doing much better not quite himself but Mack was helping), not to mention Bobby and Hunter being on again and off again. They didn't have much joy in life right now anyway so why not allow the people who found some happiness, enjoy it with out fear. There were times when he thought Skye might feel the same, but he could never be sure and after the events of San Juan she had closed her self off completely before disappearing. Pushing back from his desk he headed for commons area, with any luck May would be there. They needed to head out soon if they were going to be at the tower tomorrow. "If your going to be in here you better sit down." May grumbled tired of Coulson pacing in the cockpit of the Bus. In the end Simmons and Fitz decided to go with Coulson and May something about seeing Stark's lab. Coulson didn't have the heart to tell them there was a good chance he would be thrown from a window instead of them being given the grand tour. Hunter, Bobby and Mack were still at the base with Koeing in charge, he still wasn't sure that was a good idea. Mack wouldn't be a problem but Bobby and Hunter would drive Koeing insane. He sits next to May trying not to fidget to much. "What did Maria say when she called?" "Apparently Stark threatened her job for not telling who I was. I'm going to owe her for that." May rolls her eyes "If she didn't want to deal with Stark then she shouldn't have gone into the private sector." "True, she said that Stark wouldn't talk to her directly, only through Jarvis. She didn't seem upset about that. She couldn't tell me much except that Thor is still out of town so there are only 5 Avengers to deal with and Pepper." "Are you sure you wanna do this?" May asked "We could always try something else." "Like what May? If any of the other agencies find out about Skye's powers they would either kill her or throw her into the Sandbox. Worst case scenario some one from Hydra could find out and she would be dissected or brain washed. No there is no one else we can trust to help Skye." May turns her head to look at Coulson, he looks tired even more so then when he was under the influence of the GH 325. "You love her don't you." Coulson stops breathing. Was it that obvious, looking at May he tries to determine how disappointed in him she is. "Ive tried not to but I can't stop it. I don't plan on acting on it, I know she would never return my feelings. I just need to be sure she is ok and right now I don't think she is." May doesn't say anything for a couple of minutes, the silence is deafening. Quietly she sighs "You should tell her. Once she is found, you should tell her. Ive seen how she looks at you Phil, she loves you as much as you love her. I think she needs to know if she is going to get control of her powers. She needs to know that no matter what someone loves her, it will just mean that much more to her if the someone is you. Now get out of my cockpit, Ive had my fill of this relationship bullshit." Coulson stares at May he has no idea what to say to her so he stands up and walks to the door, he turns to say something but May cuts him off "Our ETA is 30 minutes you might want to give Simmons and Fitz some ground rules." ........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

 

The plane was hovering over the tower waiting for the ok to land on the newly installed flight deck, it would be a tight fit but May was confident she could manage it. Finally getting the green light she gently drops the Bus on to the landing and heads to the back to meet up with Coulson and Fitzsimmons, she wasn't about to let Coulson walk in to the lion den of the Avengers with out some back up. As the hatch lowers, Maria Hill is waiting alone. Noticing the looks from Coulson and his team she smiles " Stark thought it would be more intimidating if they made you come to them is it working?" "A little bit." Coulson admits as they follow Maria into the building and onto the elevator. "I won't be getting off with you, I have to get back to work but good luck none of them seem all that thrilled that your here, Fury apparently made a promise to Captain America that Shield was done for before he gave you control." "Great." The elevator slows to a stop and the doors open May and Fitzsimmon step out in front of Coulson.

 

...................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

 

 

"It's not going to fit" Pepper stated as they watched this impossibly large plane hovering over the landing deck on the flat screen in the commons area. "Well if they crash we don't have to help them." Tony remarked Pepper frowned at him "What every one was thinking it I was just the one to say it." as the plane lands Tony continues his small rant. "Damn, they made it and that large ass plane is blocking the camera, at least Shield doesn't seem to be having trouble with funds. Which is good because I'm not giving them anything." Turning off the T.V. they all turn to face the elevator only Steve is standing as the leader of the Avengers he would be taking lead of the meeting (If Tony could keep quite which is not likely). A Chinese woman, a woman with brown hair and a man with curly hair step out of the elevator, Steve starts to introduce himself when a man steps out from behind them and out of the grave they all thought he was in. "Good evening, I'm Director Coulson of Shield." Coulson never saw the fist coming, thankfully though May did and she intercepted Natasha. Fitzsimmons went scuttling backwards to avoid the amazing showing of violence. Neither woman was pulling punches. "Agent Romanoff enough." Steve leaves no room for argument and Natasha backs off, glaring at May and Coulson. "Shield is full of lies isn't it?" Tony says while walking over to Coulson. "Did you really die or was that just some amazing special effects that Fury pulled off? Because right now I'm about to make use of that apparently empty grave you have." Steve places a hand on Tony's shoulder and pulls him back, looking at Coulson he nods towards the open couch "You will explain everything." Fitzsimmons hover close to May as the head to the couch watching Natasha as if she was going to attack them next. Steve sighs "You have nothing to worry about no one will be attacking anyone again." It doesn't seem to help much but they do manage to sit down without being in May's lap. Coulson glances around at the less then welcoming faces "I really did die, I was actually dead for about 8 days." "Impossible" Tony shouts "More lies from Shield, well I for one am done drinking the Kool Aid." Coulson closes his eyes " I was the head of a project known as Tahiti. Its soul purpose was to bring back an mortally wounded Avenger. I tried to resign from Shield when the process was driving the subjects insane, I'm not sure why I didn't go through with it. When I was brought back Fury used Project Tahiti and had my memories re written to try and prevent the madness that usually came with the project. I'm sorry I wasn't allowed to contact you when I came back on duty, when Shield fell, one of my team turned out to be Hydra and had developed a sick obsession with another member of the team. Honestly I should have contacted you a lot sooner my team could have avoided a ton of heart ache if I had." Steve watched him, Coulson looked broken. Like a man who had been to hell and back just to realize that he had never actually made it out of hell in the first place. "What do you need from us Agent Coulson?" Simmons spoke up for the first time. "Its Director not Agent, you may be mad at him but some some respect." Her face was angry until she realized that she had spoken out loud, at which it turned red, very red. Steve smiled at her "I'm sorry Miss?" "Simmons, Jemma Simmons" She whispers. "Ah I'm sorry Miss Simmons, your right that was rude of me. What do you need from us Director Coulson?" "One of my team members has disappeared, Her name is Skye she is my assistant director well she will be when we find her. I didn't have a chance to offer her the job before she took off." "Wait she left the team willingly?" Clint speaks for the first time his voice rough with anger Coulson nods "She did, but she did it because she thinks she is a danger to the team." "How is she a danger?" Steve asks sitting in the empty chair across from Coulson "Did you hear about the earthquakes in San Juan? Well they were not natural earth quakes. Skye's parentage was a bit of a mystery and when we found her father it turned out he was a.." Fitz jumps in "Murderous nut job asshole!" "Thank you Fitz, yes he was unpleasant. He kept trying to get Skye to go with him, she refused. Our team member Ward, he was the one who turned out to be Hydra, worked with her father to kidnap her. Turns out there is an alien city under San Juan, Skye thinking she was helping ended up doing exactly what her father wanted by going into the city with a kree artifact. We lost a team member in that city and when we got Skye back she was different. This is why I need your help, anyone else would either sandbox her or kill her on site if they knew what she can do. She is having trouble controlling it and she thinks she is a danger to us, so she ran." He covers his face with his hands "It's probably my fault, I thought she needed time to come to terms with her new powers, So I made sure she was not overly bothered by the team. I think in doing so I let her feel alienated." Pepper walks around the couch and places a comforting hand on Coulson's shoulder. "What can she do?" Coulson places a hand over hers and looks Steve in the eye "She creates earthquakes. She was the cause of the earthquakes in San Juan." The room becomes quite "Wow Coulson, you can never have a normal team can you? First you have Katniss and Spidy then you end up with all of us, die and end up with a girl who can shake the earth. So what dose this little earth mover look like?" Tony was never one to let a room remain silent. "Here is her file," Tossing Tony a flash drive. Tony inserts the flash drive on his tablet and pulls Skye's file up on the T.V., Clint and Natasha both stare at the screen "Holy Shit." Clint breathes "We've met her, just yesterday she was in this little hole in the wall bar. We figured she was just a rookie shield agent that was running because she didn't know what else to do. I gave her about 200 dollars she just looked so lost. She told me her name was Daisy though." "She told you Daisy, are you sure?" "yeah I'm positive." "That bastard," Coulson swore startling the Avengers who were use to the him being more cool and collected. Coulson jumps up from his seat and starts pacing"That Rat Bastard he warped her mind with that bullshit that no one would under stand her. If I could bring him back I would kill him myself." Natasha watches concerned she has never seen Coulson act like this, none of them had, this girl must be special. "Who?" "Her father, if he can even be called that, He told her that when she changed she would be all alone, no one but him would understand her, love her, that she would be a monster. He also told her that her birth name was Daisy. I can only assume that she is using that name because she is starting to believe him." Looking at Natasha he gets close and grabs her arms "Where did you see her what town, we have to leave now if we are going to find her. She can't control her powers yet if someone else finds her...." Natasha fights the urge to throw off Coulson's grip because she can see that he is losing it. "She's long gone by now Coulson, but we will start there looking for her." Steve says coming up behind him. "Why don't you and your team stay here tonight we can work out a plan on how to find her. Sit back down and tell us some more about her so we know how to approach her." Coulson allows himself to be sat back on the couch "Skye, Skye is amazing. The first time I met her, we were grabbing her out of her van for hacking Shield." He chuckles to himself. "So I offered her a job with my team as a consultant. She is brilliant, smart and full of questions. She made me question the brilliance of Trust the system. Turns out she was right by the way, you shouldn't just trust the system blindly. She saved my by herself once with a monitoring bracelet from shield on and everything she was kicked off our plan by agent hand and she found me and saved me all alone. Shes just....Shes Skye." he has this goofy grin on his face as he finishes talking Tony starts to say something but Pepper elbows him in the side "Jarvis will you take Coulson and his team to the Guest floor please so they can get some rest before we start planing." "Yes Miss Potts." Jarvis replies and the elevator door opens Coulson starts to protest but May pushes him to the elevator "You will not be doing Skye any favors by being exhausted." Once the doors close Banner lets out a sigh of relief "Is it just me or did Coulson seem a little...." "Off, crazed on the edge of a mental break down?" Tony supplies "No" Pepper smiles "He's not lost it.... he's in love."


	3. Stark to the rescue

It had been 3 days since her odd meeting with Agents Barton and Romanoff, and this was the first time she was woken up by the van shaking. She had parked for the night in a small maintenance trail in some park, she had been trying to save some money and decided to not take a sleeping aid (she found they helped a little with a dreamless sleep). She should have known better, as soon as she closed her eyes she saw Trip, who quickly changed into Coulson being crushed under the playground with the rest of her team. Throwing herself out of the van, she hurled up what little food she had eaten that night. She stayed on her hands and knees, trying to stop the dry heaving and control the shaking. A couple trees near her fell to the ground before she was able to get back under control. Crawling back into the van, Skye curled into a ball and forced herself not to cry.

.......................................................................................................................................................

"Sir!!!! I've got a hit on some seismic activity!!!" Simmons yelled through the com system of the Avengers Tower.  
Coulson, who had been in the kitchen with Clint and Natasha (very coolly avoiding the topic of his relationship to Skye) ran to the elevator with them at his heels. "Where is she?" 

"The activity seems to be localized in the area of Humboldt-Toiyabe National forest. I cant get an exact location of the origin point but It is definitely from that area." 

Coulson nods "alright people lets suit up, wheels up in 5 Agent May."

May places a hand on Coulson's shoulder, "Phil, I think you should stay here." Coulson stares at May, his face torn between shock and anger. "Your to close to this, besides you are both more then a little emotional about this. I don't think seeing you will help Skye. Ive already talked with Barton and Romanoff, they are willing to go and talk to Skye. She has already seen they are not out to get her so she should respond well to them."

Coulson looked at Clint and Natasha, still a little to blind sided to say anything. Barton smiled "Dont worry sir, we promise to take care of our new mom. Ow, Damn it Nat Quit hitting me!" 

Rolling her eyes Natasha is about to respond when Starks voice rings out over the com "Hey no need to send Katniss and Spidey, Im out testing my new suit should just take me a few to get there. Ill go get your girl Coulson."

This seems to get Coulson to start moving "Stark I don't think that is a good idea. Skye is having trouble controlling her power and that seems to be related to her emotions. You are not someone I want dealing with emotions."

"Have a little faith Agent, besides my eta is about 30 min. Jarvis pull up my video feed so Agent can see that I have some people skills."

"Yes sir." Suddenly every tv changed to Stark's point of view, Coulson starts pacing as the Clint and Natasha sit on the couch next to Fitz. Steve and Banner come in shortly "Jarvis told us you found the girl." 

Simmons nods "We did and Stark volunteered to go get her." 

"Is that the best plan?" Steve asks as Coulson finally flops into a chair to stare at the screen where Tony was starting to land.

Banner smiles "Honestly out of everyone the Big Guy likes Stark the best. I have no idea why but he does so maybe that will help in this case."

.....................................................................................................................................................

Skye was finally starting to feel more normal when she hears a clang outside the van. She freezes, there was nothing metal besides her van for miles. Listening she inches to the back of the van and peers out the window. "What the hell?" she mumbles 

There about 3 feet from her was Iron Man in full battle gear. Skye rubs her eyes and looks again before slowly opening the door. 

.....................................................................................................................................................

Tony landed near the only thing that screamed human in the forest a van. Coulson had mentioned that this girl has a thing for vans. "Are you guys able to see everything?" 

"Yes Stark, if Skye is anywhere she is probably in the van." Coulson answered

"Well lets see if your little earth mover is home." He starts towards the van when the back door opened and a girl climbs outs. "Wow Coulson, nice shes even cuter then her picture." he quips 

"Tony." Steves voice comes over the coms "Sorry oh fearless leader."

He retracts the face plate and smiles "You must be Skye."

....................................................................................................................................................

Skye stared at him. "You are Skye right?"

She nods still staring at him. "Well Skye I'm Iron Man." He smiles 

"I can see that. What do you want?" Tony frowns not happy with the response. "I'm here to take you to the Tower, I have a certain Agent there who feels you are important enough to get the Avengers involved."

"Your kidding me, He told you guys he was alive just to find me?" 

"No joke, now come on lets get going." He takes a step towards her "No." 

He stops "I'm sorry did you say no?" She crosses her arms and stares at him defiantly "Thats right no. I....I'm dangerous. I shouldn't be around people, so me in a tower in the middle of New York. Yeah not happening."

"Look, I think we can help you. Agent Coulson told...." 

"It's Director, don't call him Agent." 

Tony smiles as he hears "awww, look sir she likes you too, OWW NAT!!!" come over his com

"ok Director Coulson told us what you have been going though, I really do think we can help." He reaches for her arm, Skye throws herself backwards her hands stretched out "DON'T TOUCH ME!"

All they see back at the base is blue sky and then the ground.

"Stark are you ok?" Steve asks standing up

They hear some coughing "Damn Coulson a little warning that she could throw me would have been nice."

"Didn't know she could. That is kinda neat though." Tony could hear him smiling 

"Oh no, Oh No. I'm so sorry, I didn't know that would happen." Tony rolls over onto his back as Skye comes running up to him "Oh man please tell me I didn't just kill Iron Man."

"While you do pack a punch kid your not strong enough to kill me." he says sitting up 

"Good Coulson would not have been happy if I had killed an Avenger, well at least your not Captain America, he would have never forgiven me then." 

Stark laughs then looks Skye in the eye "Look kid, I'm being very serous here. I think we can help you, I want you to come back to the Tower with me." Skye looks like she is about to protest "We have rooms that can contain the Hulk and if anyone can help with the emotional trigger of your powers its him, So what do you say wanna come home with me?" 

Skye stares at him ".....are you hitting on me because I will throw you again, I'm not sure how I did it in the first place but I could use you for practice." 

Tony throws his hands up "NO no I'm not, Jarvis turn off coms I can't here anything over Lazarus yelling. Sorry I love making Agent mad." 

Skye smiles "I... I think I would like the help are you sure though. You have just seen how dangerous I am and I didn't even know I could do that. I thought I could only cause Earthquakes." 

"No worries kid lets take this van to the airport, Jarvis is sending us a plane."


	4. Not sure I can do this

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it has taken so long to update and that this is a short chapter. I didn't want anyone to think I have stopped writing. Between work and my 4 month old any free time I have had has been catching up on sleep!

Skye could feel her powers reacting to her nerves the closer they got to the airport. Trying to breathe she closed her eyes and focused on not letting the power out. Tony (who was driving) started to feel the steering wheel jump in his hand, his eyes widened "Skye, if this is you. I really need you to stop." He tried to keep the panic out of his voice

"I don't think I can." she whimpered 

"yeah you can, Just focus, I'm pullin...." Tony never got to finish as the windshield exploded and the van started to roll. He could here Skye screaming as the world spun around him suddenly all he knew was darkness.

......................................................................................................................................

Alarms started blaring in the tower, Pepper jumped up from her seat next to Coulson. "Jarvis whats going on!?! What happened?" 

"Sir seems to have been in an accident. He is currently unconscious, I'm working on his coordinates now. Shall I play the recording of the last few minutes?"

"Yes and let us know the second you have his location."

"Yes Miss Potts.... Playing the last few minutes leading up to the crash."

Suddenly Tony's voice came over the coms

"Skye, if this is you. I really need you to stop." 

"I don't think I can."

"yeah you can, Just focus, I'm pullin...."

A loud crashing sound followed then silence. Clint and May were the first to react running to the elevator "Jarvis send the coordinates to the Bus," May shouted "Lets go people wheels up in 5 we know a basic location lets head that way now." 

Coulson grabbed Peppers hand as they prepared to leave "Don't worry we will find them."

She nodded tears in her eyes.

..............................................................................................................................................

Skye grabbed her head, she felt something warm and wet touch her hand. Confused she pulled it back to look at it, blood, that was blood on her hand. She couldn't remember what happened, looking around she saw that she was in the back of her van. No that's not completely correct, she was laying on the roof of the back of her van. Suddenly it came back to her, Tony Stark finding her, the vibrations and power she couldn't control and the crash. The crash that she caused, oh God Tony! She scrambled to the front of the van ignoring the pain in her leg and the blood in her eyes. "Stark, Stark are you ok?" 

She found him hanging from his seat, he wasn't moving. "no no no no no." she whispered as she quickly unbuckled his belt and lowered him to the roof "Please dont be dead. I'm Sorry, I'm so sorry. He was right I am a monster." 

She checked his pulse and breathing both were weak but they were there. Crawling over to the passenger door she forced it open, grabbing Tony by the arms she dragged him out of the van. Once they were clear she checked him for wounds, besides the cut and bump to his head, he seemed to be ok. She tore her shirt and wrapped his forehead to stop the bleeding. She could feel her powers starting to come to the surface again, pulling Tony into her lap she closed her eyes and tried to breathe the way that May had taught her. He had been in contact with Jarvis so with any luck help was on the way, she just hoped that they would let her explain that she didn't mean to hurt him. She couldn't help but think that it might be best if the Avengers took her out, at least with them there was less of a chance she would injure anyone by accident. Curling around Tony as best she could with him in her lap, she fought and failed to hold back the tears.

..........................................................................................................................................

Jarvis came over the coms of the Bus "Agent May, I am transmitting the last known coordinates of Sir to you now." 

Nodding May and Clint made the adjustments to their flight plan, "We should be there is just about 30 minutes." May said looking at Clint "See if you can locate somewhere near there we can land."

"There looks to be a open field about a mile from the coordinates, We should be able to land there and take the cars to the crash. One of your members is a doctor right? Banner is always telling us he isnt that kind of doctor." 

May nodded "Yeah Simmons should be able to help, I have the controls why dont you go and make sure she has everything we need." Clint starts to get up "Oh and Barton, tell her I said to pack an Icer. She will know what I mean." 

Watching him leave May sighed she really didnt want to shoot Skye but that may be the only way to keep her from hurting them when they got to the accident. With any luck Coulson wouldn't stop her, but his feelings for Skye have clouded his judgement before.


	5. chaos

The scene upon which Coulson's team and the Avengers came upon was terrifying. The van was totaled, it was laying on it's roof, gas leaking from the tank. Everything was tremoring, the van had a slight rock to it, Natasha noticed it first. "Thor you need to move that van now, if it creates a spark we are all done for."

Thor nods and carefully picks up the van and moves it out of the tremors. As soon as the van is moved they can see Skye rocking back and forth tears pouring down her face cradling Tony in her lap. Faintly they could hear her mumbling "I'm sorry." over and over.

As Thor is moving the van, the vibrations became more intense almost throwing Steve and Coulson off of their feet. May was the first to speak "Skye you need to stop, you have to control these vibrations or we can't get to you to help you."

Skye shakes her head and for a momment the vibrations get worse. May glances at Clint who has pulled out the icer, he slowly raises it in Skye's direction. Coulson sees the move and panics, he knows it's not a real gun but he couldn't watch Skye get shot again even if it is a tranquilizer. Making a quick decision, he moves in front of Clint blocking his shot. He ignores May 's glare and takes a few shaky steps towards Skye. "Skye, I need you to let me over there. It looks like Stark needs medical attention, I know you don't want anything to happen to him."

He continues to talk to Skye about helping Stark and the shaking slows before finally it stops. He rushes to her, wrapping one arm around her shoulders and checking Stark's pulse with the other. Happy with what he gets he pulls Skye away from Tony allowing Natasha and May to run over with a portable stretcher. They secure Tony and take him back to Simmons on the plan. Coulson was still on the ground holding Skye as she cried into his suit, Clint stood off to the side with Thor feeling decidedly awkward about the whole thing. He had never seen Coulson acting this way before and he had known the man for years. Of course that was before he died. He still couldn't believe that he was there, that his old SO, his father figure, was alive and we'll and current cuddling a child like she was the most precious thing in the world. Sighing he rubs his face and almost face plants when Thor slaps him on the back "Eye of Hawk is it not grand that Son of Coul his alive and has found love? As long as Man of iron is well there will be much rejoicing tonight!"

"Yeah as long as Tony is ok, I'm not sure what we are going to do with her though. Her powers are dangerous, Coulson should have let me shoot her with this thing."

"Eye of Hawk!" Thor exclaims

"You would like that Son of Coul would let you shoot his love, I have never been less happy with you. It is not the lady's fault for her powers, are we to punish her for something she had no control over?"

Clint rolls his eyes "This is a Tranquilizer, not a real gun. I wouldn't harm her but I think sedating her to prevent these," as he speaks the ground rolls slightly under their feet. "these quakes. That's all I'm saying Thor you know, I wouldn't hurt the innocent, if I can help it." 

Clint once again finds himself being pitched forward, "I know you are a good man Eye of Hawk, you had me worried though. This poor lady has been exposed to a Kree device, was it anyone but me here from Asgard she would have been destroyed. At the very least taken back to Asgard to face trial."

Arching a eyebrow Clint turns from Coulson who is picking Skye up off the ground. "What do you mean face trial."

"It would not really be a trail, the Kree came to Midgard to create weapons. People that were affected by the Kree artifact came out changed, much like this lady and once changed they are considered enemies of Asgard. Conspirators against the All-father with the Kree, the trial is merely a reading of everything the Kree have ever done to the All-Father. Then they would be executed." 

Clint watches as Coulson starts to lead Skye to the plane before falling in step a few paces behind them and quietly says to Thor "Really, no help just, to bad but you gotta die!?! I mean the powers seem dangerous but if she can control them they would be amazing."

Thor nods and says no more on the subject remembering the many times Natasha told him he could not be quiet. He did not want to upset Son of Coul's love anymore then she was already. 

Skye refused to look at anyone as Coulson lead her to his office on the Bus. She wouldn't even look him in the eye. Why didn't they just kill her, she heard what Thor had said. She was a weapon, she was a danger not only to those here on earth but apparently to those on other plants too. Her father was right, she is a monster. How could Coulson stand to be this close to her, she should move away before she hurts him too. She couldn't though, she couldn't make herself leave his side. Coulson made her feel safe and loved. It may be selfish but if these were her last moments on earth she wanted them to be with him. He sat them on the couch in the office and pulled her back to his chest. He couldn't stop himself from breathing in her smell, he buried his face into her hair. He knew he needed to find out why she had left, what she had been thinking (though he had a good idea about the why and what) but at the moment all he could do was hold her. He felt the plane take off and sighed, pulling back just enough so he could see her face he started to ask her when the door opened. Clint and Natasha walked into his office without so much as a knock, He couldn't help but glare at them as Skye hid in his chest. "Thought you would want to know that Tony is stable and should be awake by the time we get back to the tower." 

Coulson nods "Thanks Agent Romanof, Agent Barton is that all?"

Clint pulls out the chair from his desk and sits down throwing his feet on to the desk top, while Natasha perches on the edge. "Nope, We wanted to talk to Skye. Alone if at all possible."

Coulson tenses and for a moment Clint is certain he is trying to decide if he can get to his gun and shoot them without bothering Skye. "No, You can talk to her once she has calmed down some at the Tower, but not here and not now. Besides she is asleep now anyway."

Sure enough he lays Skye back against the couch and she is passed out, probably from stress Clint thinks. Natasha looks at Skye and then at Coulson "We have been talking and have decided that if she wants, she can stay at the Tower and we will help train her."

"You decided that while Stark is passed out in medical?"

"No we decided this about 2 hours after you came to us for help." Steve says walking into the office

"Dosen't anyone knock anymore?" Coulson says standing up off the couch "Look you can all talk to Skye once we get back to the Tower but for now I need you all to leave MY office. I am still the director of Shield and would appreciate some privacy or at least a knock before barging into my office."

Steve nods and starts to leave, he turns back to Coulson. " We owe this to you Coulson, you are the reason the Avengers happened. I promise you we will do everything in our power to help her." 

Coulson stares as Steve closes the door and turns back to Clint and Natasha "Well?" he gestures towards the door

Clint laughs quietly and Natasha just raises an eyebrow while pulling a bottle of scotch out from behind her.

"Figured we could catch up some on the plane ride back since you have been a little preoccupied lately"

Knowing he wouldn't win Coulson pulls a chair up to his desk and points out the glasses behind Clint "You know what I could use a drink and Clint get your feet off my desk."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is a little short I have not abandoned my stories just haven't had the time to update. Im really sorry I hope to be able to get more done but work and family come first.


	6. A Monster among humans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one is kinda short

Skye could hear Coulson talking, she didn't recognize the voices. She cuddled into the warmth, taking a deep breath she could smell the old leather of the couch and of Coulson. She wondered briefly how she had ended up on what she assumed was the couch in his office on the bus but decided that she should at least be grateful she wasn't in the cell. Why wasn't she in the cell? She was a monster, she was no longer human. Hell she is pretty sure that she killed Iron Man. Oh God did she kill Iron Man? She could feel the panic rising in her chest as she tried to hold back her tears. 

................................................................................

Coulson could honestly say he was glad that he had the chance to catch up with two of his best friends. Clint and Natasha really hadn't changed much since he last saw them, still picking on each other. He couldn't help but laugh as Natasha slapped Clint on the back of the head again, "I should have never let her watch NCIS." He complained rubbing his head

They had been drinking and catching up for about an hour. Coulson kept waiting for the obvious questions about his relationship with Skye, but so far they were avoiding that particular issue. He should have known that Natasha was just waiting for him to be just drunk enough to talk, which as it turns out he was. "Ok, So whats up with her?"

He pretended not to understand "Up with who? Oh you mean Melinda? Fury had her keeping an eye on me that is why she came out of retirement."

"While that sounds like a fascinating story," Clint says raising an eyebrow "thats not who she was talking about and you know it."

Leaning back in his chair, he sighs "Its complicated."

Both of them just look at him, he knew they wouldn't take that for an answer but he had to try "I'm in love with her but.."

He pauses as both of them lean forward they had not been expecting to get their answers this easily but if Coulson was being honest he missed having people to talk to. Sure he could talk to May but she was only good for listening she never gave advice unless it was in some form of blackmail, like telling Skye his feelings. He still wasn't sure if that was a good idea or not. "I'm old enough to be her father, hell her father hates me."

Clint laughs "Really! You have already met her father?"

"Yeah well turns out he is crazy, He murdered tons of people. He beat me to the point that Skye had to save me from him, and he was the reason she ended up going into the Kree Temple. Kept trying to kidnap her and saying it was her destiny or some bullshit."

He rubbed a hand over his face. "I really don't know what to do, I know she can't love me back."

Natasha places a hand over his. "I think she does."

He looked at her like she had lost her mind. "I know I have not spoken to her yet but you were able to get to her. She trusted you over everyone else when she was having that" She waves a hand in the air "panic attack. That means something."

He was about to respond when he noticed the bottle on the desk was starting to tremble. Jumping from his seat he runs over to Skye, sitting on the couch he pulls her into his lap. "Skye its ok your on the Bus. It's ok, your safe."

She clings to his shoulders and buries her face into his neck. She's mumbling something he cant understand but the trembling seemed to stop. Coulson sees Clint's hand resting on the icer he had placed on the desk when they came in, the glare he sent at Clint was enough to make him shrug but he didn't move his hand. His attention is drawn back to Skye when she pulls her head back, looking him in the eye she mumbles "They were right I am a monster, I don't deserve to live." She manages to pull away from Coulson as her words made him momentarily shut down. She turns to the two assassins, tilting her head slightly to the side she manages a small smile. "Could you please make it quick?"


	7. Safe? Im not safe.

Clint raised an eyebrow, "make what quick?"

Skye seems exasperated as she looks him in the eye "your here to get rid of me, right? I did just kill Iron Man."

"Do you want us to kill you?"

"I'm a monster."

"That's not what I asked, do you want us to kill you?"

Skye honestly wasn't sure how to answer that question. Sure she was a monster and a murderer, but she didn't want to leave coulson. Finally she frowned and quietly answered. "I don't want to leave him."

Natasha raised an eyebrow and looked Coulson in the eye "leave who? Who can't you leave Skye?"

"A.C."

Natasha and Clint both looked at Skye. Who the hell was AC. Coulson finally stood up from the couch and wrapped his arms around Skye. "You don't have to leave me."

Clint glanced at Natasha mouthing AC? She shrugged her shoulders and watches with more fascination then was probably necessary as Coulson turned Skye in his arms and kissed her forehead. "You can stay with me as long as you want Skye."

"Even though I killed Iron Man?"

Clint laughed "it will take more than you to kill Stark. Trust me others have tried. He should be awake by the time we reach the tower."

Skye tries to pull away from Coulson but he refuses to let her go, so she turned her head towards Clint. "I'm not safe you saw what I can do. My father was right I'm a monster."

Coulson sighs "Skye they have agreed to help train you, and I will stay with you as long as you need me to."

"There now that that's all worked out, let's go check on Stark, he'll be upset if he doesn't wake up to an audience."

Natasha leads the way out of the office and towards the medical bay. Skye starts to follow when Coulson tugs her back towards him. "I ment it Skye, I will stay with you no matter what."

She smiles and hugs him once last time before they head to the medical bay.

........................................

Stark jerked back to consciousness, sitting up he croaked out "Skye"

He fought against the hands that pushed him back down for a moment before realizing that it was that Simmons girl from Coulson's team and Steve. "Mr. Stark you need to calm down."

"Skye......is she....."

"Skye is fine Tony. We are much more worried about you." 

Steve let go of his arm as he felt Tony relax. "Not her fault."

"Yes it is my fault."

Skye stepped from the door way to Tony s side. "I'm so sorry Mr Stark. I didn't mean to, I'm so...."

She's cut off by him covering her mouth with his hand. "Its Tony and you tried to stop. Lucky for you I'm really hard to kill." 

He started to laugh but groaned as his ribs protested. "Ok you need rest, everybody out."

Simmons made shooing motions with her hands effectively chasing everyone out.


End file.
